Coming Home
by DeDe324
Summary: 'It may be long to get me there, it feels like I've been everywhere… but someday I'll be coming home...' Opie was lost… he just needed her to come home… even if he didn't know it. Opie/OFC. Rated M for smut and a bit o' language.


**AN**: I've just started watching the perfection that is _Sons of Anarchy_ a little less than a month ago. I'm about a quarter of the way through season 4 and loving each and every minute. Opie is by far my favorite (which means, from what I understand, my heart will soon be shattered, but I'm trying not to get overly spoiled if I can help it), with Tig as a close second. This idea came to me as I was watching season 2 and the events of season 1 settled in, so it's pretty much AU. Don't get me wrong, I liked Opie/Donna, but I just thought I should see if this idea could have legs. Sifting through the fandom, Opie doesn't have nearly enough stories dedicated only to him and that must be remedied ASAP. I can only hope I've done this gentle giant justice. The man just needs some love. The naked kind.

Quick thank you to my dear **siarh** for giving this a looksie and a kick in the ass to post. She has a nice little Tig story that you all should check out.

Feel free to leave a review if you'd like. Just be gentle...

**Disclaimer**: None of what you see here belongs to me except my OC, Shelby, and the order I put the words in. _SOA _and the characters belong to Kurt Sutter, the song "Coming Home" belongs to John Legend.

'_We know that life took us apart… but you're still within my heart… I go to sleep and feel your spirit next to me… I'll make it home again...'_

His beard was longer.

That thought flashed through Shelby's mind as Opie's lips moved over hers, his tongue sweeping over the roof of her mouth. His hands cradled her jaw with a tenderness that was rarely seen and never spoken of in SAMCRO, but that was Opie. He was a walking contradiction. He loved SAMCRO, it was in his blood, but at the same time he wasn't fully SAMCRO. He always had a foot playing that line over what he truly wanted and what he should be. He'd never be like Clay or Tig, but it wasn't like he was Jax either. He was just…

"Opie," she breathed as his mouth moved to her neck, his facial hair tickling at her skin.

He didn't reply, except to gently cut his teeth along the skin of her throat, his hands moving down the curve of her form. He handled her as though she were glass, as if she would shatter if he moved too fast or too rough.

Shelby couldn't help but feel like no time had passed, as if she were back in that room in the back of the chapel. She could see her 17 year old self begging, pleading with Opie to take her away, that _she _was the one he was meant to be with. It wasn't as though she didn't love Donna… they were sisters. But that didn't change that she was_ in love _with Opie. She always had been, from the moment he had walked through the door of her home. She could hear his voice, telling her she was too young, she didn't know what she was saying, that he was marrying Donna, that Donna was pregnant, that he didn't have a _choice_… that this was how it _had_ to be. She remembered pressing her mouth to his, the kiss laced with desperation and tears, her last hope, her last true shot. And Opie kissed her back! His words may have been rejecting her, but his actions… his actions were telling her he wanted her too. Then Donna found them… and Shelby had lost everything she had ever known.

But now Opie was with her again, his mouth moving back to hers as he pressed her body closer to his, his 6'4 frame almost dwarfing her. She folded her fingers in the leather of his cut, as though she were trying to crawl inside with him. She felt the frame of the bed at the back of her knees as he slowly pulled away, his eyes boring down into hers.

"Shelby..." he murmured as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. He brought his other hand to her cheek and she couldn't help but press into his palm. "What are we doing?"

She blinked up at him, her green eyes wide. "Don't you want…" She trailed off, her stomach clenching as she anticipated his rejection.

He shook his head. "I've always wanted you," he interjected. "Think I wanted you before I even met you…"

Shelby drew her lower lip between her teeth, gazing up at him with a mixture of childhood adoration and lust. "Then what are you asking me?"

Opie stared at her for several moments, almost as though he were trying to read her. "I'm not gonna be able to be what you want me to be," he finally told her, exhaling a deep breath.

He watched her mouth quirk in time with an eyebrow raise. "And what exactly is it that you think I want you to be?" she asked, her hands pulling him closer as she tilted her head back, staring up into his golden brown eyes. "My Prince Charming?" They both chuckled at her play on words. "You saying I'm trying to be saved?"

Opie moved his hands to rest on her hips, pulling her pelvis against his. "You trying to tell me that's not what every girl is looking for?"

Shelby pursed her lips up at and rose on her tiptoes, her nose brushing against his. "Do I look like 'every girl' to you?" she countered, sliding her hands over his cut to rest on his neck.

His eyes searched her face for a moment before his mouth captured hers again, his hands tightening on her hips and lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist. He pitched forward, falling on top of her on the bed, his tongue tangling with hers as he kissed her like he was a man in the desert dying of thirst and she was the last drop of water he could find. He ground his hips into hers, his cock becoming harder at each pass.

Shelby shoved his cut off his shoulders, her nails digging into the meat of his bicep through his henley. She let out a quiet moan against his mouth as his fingers pressed against the seam of her jeans between her legs.

"Fuck," she breathed as his mouth moved to her collarbone, his other hand pulling at the collar of her shirt.

"You got a mouth on you, Shel," he muttered, pressing one more kiss to her throat before moving up on his knees, staring down at her. His hands move to his belt, his thumb brushing the worn metal buckle.

"So I've been told," she retorted, lifting herself on her elbows.

Opie's gaze travelled over her form, his pupils dilating with lust at each curve.

"What are you thinking?" Shelby asked, gently dragging the arch of her foot over his thigh.

"Been thinking about this moment for awhile," he admitted, his other hand coming to brush over the patch of skin between her shirt and jeans. "Now that it's here, not really sure where to start."

Shelby's breath hitched as Opie's thumb popped the button on her jeans. "Think you have it figured out?" she asked, as he slowly pulled the tab of her zipper down.

His lips quirked beneath his beard, but he stayed quiet, his eyes on her lower half. He carefully peeled her jeans from her body, tossing them behind him. He ran his hands up the smooth path of her legs, raising goosebumps in his wake. When he reached her panties, his eyes flashed to hers and he tilted his head to the side, asking permission.

Shelby swallowed and rested her hands over Opie's, helping him to push the satin from her hips. As she exposed herself to his gaze, he found his jeans impossibly tighter.

"Make love to me, Opie," she pleaded, moving his hand between her thighs. "I've waited for you for half my life."

He could feel her liquid heat beneath his fingers. He'd wanted to take his time, worship her, make up for all that had happened. But at the sound of her words and the way she felt, he couldn't wait any longer than she could. He moved off the bed to his feet, shoving his cut off his arms and hanging it on the bedpost before peeling his henley over his head. As he pulled his belt through the buckle, his eyes stayed on Shelby as she slipped her own shirt over her head, her bra following behind as his jeans fell to his ankles with the clattering of his wallet chain.

Opie had often dreamt of how Shelby would look beneath her clothes. This moment had been a frequent setting for his secret fantasies over the years, especially helping him through some of the darkest days during his years at Stockton. But there was no way his imagination had come anywhere _close _to the reality he was seeing now. Her body was perfection, almost as though he had sculpted her with his own hands. Tight where she was supposed to be, supple in the places she wasn't. Tattoos that hadn't been visible with her clothes in place appeared before him. A cursive _Charming _beneath her left breast, a delicate Chinese character on her right shoulder…

"O?" Opie breathed, brushing the pad of his thumb over the letter on her hip.

Shelby bit her lower lip, lowering her lashes to look down at the tattoo. "Just because I left doesn't mean anything stopped for me, Opie…" She met his gaze. "I told you that day that I would always love you… that wasn't a lie…"

He froze for a moment at her confession. What was he _doing_? He did nothing but hurt anyone that he came close to… Donna was proof of that. That hit had been meant for him, but she got caught in that crossfire. Was it fair to do that to Shelby? Pull her into this life? Especially when he was sure how it would probably end?

She moved to her knees, crawling towards the edge of the mattress and wrapping her slender fingers around his wrist to pull him forward. "Opie, I want this… I want _you_."

He held his breath as her hand came to his head and she carefully pushed the beanie off his head, his hair falling to just past his chin. "Shelby…"

She shook her head, leaning forward and pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth, making him shudder. "I'm not my sister, Op…"

Opie looked down, meeting her eyes and searching her expression. He knew she wasn't Donna… She would never be Donna. And there was a high probability that she could get hurt if he did this. But at least if she was with him, he could protect her. Not only that, she would have the protection of the rest of the crew and she would be much more receptive to that idea than Donna had ever been.

The problem was… Donna's death had almost killed him. Losing her had shattered him almost to the point that he couldn't be repaired. He couldn't risk going through that again… not with Shelby…

Shelby rested her hands on each of Opie's cheeks, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "I'm not a little girl anymore," she whispered, resting her forehead against his. "Stop fighting this…"

He shook his head, his jaw tense and his eyes closing. "I'm only going to hurt you, Shel," he murmured. "That's what I do."

She studied him, moving closer to the edge of the bed. She felt the shudder that ran through his body as her breasts pressed against the skin of his chest, his eyes screwing tighter. Slowly, Shelby's hand moved down his torso, the tips of her fingers just barely gliding over his skin. She watched his face as she gently let her fingers trace the tattoos on his chest before moving lower. His nostrils flared and his teeth clenched as he felt her hand move beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"Stop fighting it," she repeated, her voice barely stirring the air as her fingers wrapped around his shaft.

His eyes slowly opened, meeting her gaze as her hand moved over him. He rested his own hands on her hips, digging his fingers into her flesh. Christ, she was making it impossible for him to say no as she pressed her lips to his neck, the fingers of her other hand tangling in his hair. He tried to sort out his thoughts, remind himself why this was a bad idea, but he couldn't find the reasoning as he became harder under her grip.

"Touch me," she breathed into his ear, gently tugging the lobe with her teeth. "Please…"

Opie bit back a groan as her thumb smoothed over the head of his cock. He moved his own hand between her thighs, his fingers stroking her inner thigh. Her skin felt like silk under the pads of his fingers as he moved higher.

"Fuck," he breathed as he slid his finger over her clit, feeling her own hand squeeze him in response.

Shelby let out a quiet whimper as a finger slipped inside her. She pressed herself even closer, almost as though to fuse their bodies together. She couldn't help but tremble under Opie's touch, her body vibrating with want.

"You okay?" he muttered, his voice strained. "If you need to slow down-"

"No," she bit out. She moved her hand off his cock, shoving his shorts down his thighs. "I just want you," she whispered, her lips brushing over his. Her hands were itching to touch him everywhere, prove to herself that he was real, that this was truly happening, that this wasn't just another dream. All she had ever wanted was Opie Winston from the time she was 13 and every day since.

Opie lifted his hand to her chin, tilting her head so his lips could capture hers. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth, savoring her taste as it burst over his tongue. He slowly lowered her back on the bed, his body blanketing hers as his fingers continued to move between her thighs. He pulled back and couldn't help the smile that pulled at his mouth as he took in the flush on her cheeks, the parting of her swollen lips.

Shelby could feel the weight of his cock thick on her thigh. She couldn't remember the last time she had wanted a man like this. Having Opie touching her, his fingers working her over… it felt like her first time all over again. She struggled not to fall apart under his touch, her nails digging into his back.

Opie had seen plenty of beauty in his time. But he couldn't recall ever seeing anything as beautiful as when Shelby came on his hand. Her hair spread over the pillow, the waves of chocolate extending almost as though she were underwater. A flush ran over her body from head to toe, shimmering beads of sweat dotting her hairline. Her angles became even more defined as her body arched towards him and the sounds that came from her mouth… It was a wonder he didn't explode himself as those sounds travelled into his ears. He pressed his lips to her collarbone and he couldn't help himself as his tongue slipped out to taste the sweat on her skin.

Shelby slowly felt herself come back down to earth after her climax. She struggled to catch her breath, her breasts heaving against his chest as his fingers lazily stroked, making her body jump. She could only imagine what his mouth or his cock would do if just his fingers had managed to elicit such a reaction from her.

Eyes met and they could see the hunger reflected in each others' gaze.

"Still thinking we should stop?" Shelby asked breathlessly.

"Even if I did, you think I'd be able to now?" he countered, gently rutting against her leg, letting her feel how hard he was.

She pulled his mouth to hers, cradling him between her thighs. They both let out a groan as his cock seemed to seek her out, sliding through the slickness of her cunt, the head nudging her clit.

Reaching between them, Opie grasped himself and slowly sunk inside. He swallowed her gasp as he bottomed out, knowing by the way she surrounded him he had to give her a moment to adjust.

"Alright?" he asked quietly, his muscles tense as he held himself still.

She nodded, her fingers digging into the muscle of his shoulders. "You're a big man, Op," she murmured. "Apparently that applies everywhere."

He couldn't help but chuckle and felt a flush move to his own cheeks. "Just let me know when you're ready," he assured, letting his hand slide from between them to her breast, brushing his thumb over her nipple as he pressed his mouth to her temple.

Shelby took a deep breath and slid her foot over Opie's calf. "I'm ready," she told him, her green eyes locking with his.

Slowly, he began to thrust, sinking in, pulling out… He picked up a rhythm that she met stroke for stroke, almost as though it was a dance they had perfected though this was the first time. She fit around him like a glove, seeming to suck him deeper each time and he couldn't help but think he had found his new favorite place to land.

"Harder, Opie," she pleaded.

He ran his hands over her arms, pulling them above her head and lacing their fingers together as he picked up the pace, feeling as though he was bruising her, but her moaning told him he was doing something right.

"You close?" he asked, feeling the sweat pool at the base of his spine. He didn't let up, his body and movements pressing her hard into the mattress.

"Oh God," she cursed, arching her head back into the pillow, squeezing her eyes shut. "Fuck, Opie, YES!"

He felt her walls start to ripple around him and his eyes grew wide at the sensation. His balls were tightening up and he knew he only had a handful of thrusts left before he blew his load. He slid his hands down her arms to her hips as he rose to his knees, pulling her body to meet his and letting out a groan at the change in angle. His eyes watched as her hand slid down her torso, her fingers rubbing at her clit and he felt another orgasm shoot through her. As she clenched around his cock, he gave one more thrust, his fingers digging into her hips before he let out a bellow, emptying himself inside her.

Shelby felt Opie's release, causing her to tumble over the edge one last time. She welcomed his weight as he fell on top of her, his palms flat on the mattress as they both worked to catch their breath.

"Shit," he whispered, his voice muffled by the pillow, his face buried in her hair.

"Mmmmm," she grunted in agreement, her body thrumming with aftershocks, her eyes shut.

Slowly Opie rose above her, his arms taut. "Thank you," he muttered, pressing his lips to hers.

Shelby kissed him back. As he pulled back, she let her eyes open, focusing on his face hovering over hers. She lifted her hand to cradle his cheek, her thumb rubbing over his lips. "For what?" she asked as he rolled off of her, wrapping his arms around her and tucking her into his side.

He let out a quiet chuckle and pressed his lips to her hair. "For coming home…"


End file.
